1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for use with golf tees, and more particularly, to an apparatus for positioning a golf tee into a ground surface to any predetermined height.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf is one of the most widely played sports activities in the United States. Not only is this activity already widespread, but the number of golfers continue to grow due to popularity of the sports caused by high stake games televised on televisions.
The sport of golf is typically played on a course consisting typically of eighteen holes. A set of clubs is used to strike a golf ball in each hole. Each hole has a tee box which defines a starting location of that hole in which a golfer places a golf ball and swings a golf club to strike the ball towards a designated green. Before striking the golf ball, the golfer first places a tee into the ground and then places a golf ball on the convex surface of the tee.
Conventional golf tee consists of an elongated plastic or wood piece inserted into a ground surface. The positioning of the golf tee is controlled by a golfer who uses golfer's feel and eye to control the height. Sometimes the mispositioning of the golf tee can bring a dire consequence to the golfer's game.
A positioning of a golf ball on a golf tee greatly influence a golfer's game. In particular, the height of the golf tee is adjusted by a golfer depending on the wind condition or one's golfing ability. For example, for low or no wind condition, the full height of more than 1.5 inches is used to tee the golf ball at a greater height to achieve a higher flight trajectory. Conversely, for high wind condition, a lower height of less than 1 inch is used to achieve a lower flight trajectory. The lower flight trajectory allows the golf ball to travel farther with less wind resistance.
The condition of the tee box also influence greatly to golfer's game. If the length of the grass in the tee box is tall, then golfers are likely to tee of at a greater height.